The Proposal
by obsidians
Summary: Strangers with benefits can come in handy. Not actually a pairing, surprise at the end. Warning: contains lemons and graphic language.
1. Seventeen

I do not own Ranma ½ or its characters; Rumiko Takahashi does and I make no money from writing this story.

This is a short story with short chapters that shall move ahead in time very quickly, I'll label the chapters with what age Nabiki's at. Its about how a causal affair can effect both people's lives forever.

******

I can practically feel her arousal as she walks through the night towards the Neko Hanten. It's hard to believe that people think her to be made of ice, little to they know that in reality she's all fire and red hot with desire. Only I know these things and I'm not telling a soul.

I open the door and she glides in wearing her deceptively innocent little school girl uniform, a joke on her well developed thin woman's body. We don't bother to talk, that isn't what we're about. I have what she needs and she has come to seek it again. I can tell from the expression on her face that she's like a cat in heat and I'm her prey. Wordlessly I led her into the stockroom with its dusty shelves, glad that I slipped sleeping powder into Shampoo's and Cologne's food. I certainly don't want to risk waking them and losing any chance I have with Shampoo for lust alone. She leans against a shelf and looks at me in the darkness; I can make out her customary smirk and long to quell it. I can smell female arousal. Without asking, I reach under her skirt and pull her panties down those incredibly long legs. She seems surprised by my boldness; she likes to believe that she's in charge of our encounters. I slip a finger inside her, loving her gasp as I finger her. She's already dripping wet for me, I push down my pants and lift her to me. She groans when I thrust myself up inside her, she's hot, slick and just as tight as the day I first fucked her.

How is it that I, the guy everyone mocks has suddenly become the personal sex toy to a Tendo girl? Easy, happenstance is a nice way of saying it, the other way is shit happens.

I was in a shitty mood because Shampoo had asked me to deliver a heart shaped box of chocolates to Ranma for the western holiday, Valentine's Day. It was a new low even for me having to assist the woman of my dreams in the pursuit of another man. So I was pretty steamed when I got to the Tendo household, especially when the motherfucker wasn't even home. There was no one there except HER, they were all visiting Ranma's mother and she'd stayed home to work on a project, but ended up drinking her father's sake. I was surprised when she invited me in and offered me a drink; I guess some people don't like drinking alone. It was weird hanging out with a drunken chick who'd never had the time of day for me before. I gulped my own drink in anger and she starting admitting her own bitterness that the guy she liked was hot for her sister. We bonded in a drunken way over our disappointment with the objects of our affections. Imagine my surprise to find out that the girl everyone says has no emotions has a hardon for that idiot Kuno. To each their own, I guess.

The more we drank, the more bitter we became and I noticed that she didn't seem to be wearing anything under her robe, at first she kept on tugging at it but she stopped bothering as she became progressively more drunk. It kept revealing more as time went on until her cleavage was mostly exposed and her long legs. Feeling bolder then I ever had in my life; I walked over to her and undid her robe. Staring in her eyes, I pushed it off of her and then we were kissing. She half protested as I lay her on the table, she quickly stopped as I suckled on her sensitive nipples. Then I moved down her body to the uncharted territory between her legs. I quickly discover that I loved giving oral and ate her greedily; swallowing her sweet, sweet honey each time she spent. I bet that no one has every seen her like that, her face flush and her legs spread to reveal her glistening secret flesh. Her moans were so loud I thought she would alert her neighbours as to our activities. . Pulling down my pants,I placed my hard cock at her entrance and looked questioningly into her face as I pushed forward just slightly. When she didn't stop me, I shoved myself into her, tearing through the hymen that I didn't know she had as I lost my own virginity to her. She shrieked at this, and then began to buck against me when she came in a flood a few seconds later. She clawed and snarled while we fucked at a frenzied pace; it was marvelous! Perhaps pent up from years of rejection, I fucked her no less then three more times until both of us were too sore to continue. Neither one of us said anything during this time, perhaps afraid that reality would stop us. Luckily nothing was born from that night and she soon went on the pill after that. Afterwards I turned to her and said "I have a proposition for you, I can offer you this anytime with no strings attached" she agreed and that's how it began.

I thought that I would feel bad for betraying Shampoo, but it seemed that my body felt that one had nothing to do with the other. I continued to pursue her just as ardently at before except I now had two girls in my life, one who got my heart and the other my seed. On her part she feels the same; she's a physically demanding lover whose sex drive is through the roof. I'm sometimes hard pressed to arrange places for us to be alone together; I've had her in room as her family slept, on the roof of her house, the dojo and even in a park a couple times. Gods she's a horny girl, I can barely keep up with her sometimes, the Ice Princess my ass.

Well getting back to the present, I'm fucking her hell bent for leather while a shelf digs into her back and she loves it! The only thing muffling her moans of passion are my lips. I hiss as she tightened around me to the point that it almost hurt, she likes branding me with scratches on my back as if to tease me for wearing a white robe all the time. I respond by pounding into her and lightly biting her lower lip to show that I mean business. She gasps in orgasm and pounds back at me, as if it was her fucking me and not the other way around. I grip her shaking body to me and hammer myself into her until I burst into her liquid heat, coating her slick depths with my seed. This triggers a final one in her. She was panting as I lowered her back to the floor and eased her dress down. My legs feel like rubber, I work out a lot and am very fit, yet having sex with her kills me!

"You okay duck boy?" she asks with a smirk, back in her public character; no one but me has ever seen how her face softens during our 'love making'

"I'm fine, how about you Nabiki?" I asked.

"I'm fine for now, until the next time" she said and causally strolled off into the night without even saying goodbye, my importance suddenly reduced now that she's satisfied.

I leaned down and wiped up a couple drops of cum that leaked out of her and wonder when my crazy, wanton lover will need to fuck again, her passions running hot at being denied who she actually wants. Until she gets him, I don't mind. I, myself understand rejection. Besides they say that misery loves company and we have lots of misery to explore and experiment with.


	2. Nineteen

I was vacationing with my friends and enemies as usual. Sometimes I'm not sure who's supposed to be a friend and who's supposed to be an enemy. It seems to involve a lot of male testosterone as the guys compete over Akane and all the girls take turns trying to throw themselves at Ranma. Leaving me to try and get in good with Shampoo to no avail; thirteen years of not even getting a kiss from her is enough to give a guy a serious case of blue balls. That ended predictably with me getting insulted by her and conked on the head by her great-grandbat's cane. I'm surprised that I don't have brain damage with all the goose eggs I've gotten over the years. I'm pretty sure people think I am with the way I act around Shampoo.

Okay my approach is a little pathetic perhaps, but you notice that people think I'm the loser when Shampoo treats Ranma exactly the same way? I guess stalking and groping is only cute if you're a female. Well feeling neglected and slightly miserable about her rejection, I opted to take a little time to myself and climbed a mountain to reflect on my (lack of a) love life. No, I wasn't pouting.

I wasn't too surprised to find out that I'd been followed by Nabiki; she'd gotten sick of Kuno ignoring her in favour of her sister. It's kind of funny; she's jealous of the poetry and gropes Akane gets from that freak. The one good thing about being the people no one wants is that it's easy to sneak off together. I'm sure that Shampoo breaths a sigh of relief when I'm not around. So when Nabiki flopped down beside me, I was glad to see her. At least someone treats me like a man around here, even if she only wants the parts that make me so.

I'd spread a blanket beneath a shady tree to avoid getting a sunburn and was just wearing a pair of swim trucks so that I could have a dip in the hot springs close by. I like being able to swim in places that don't make me turn into a duck. I didn't even speak with Nabiki; it was a nice day and silent company felt right at that moment. She wore a pair of white shorts that showed off her long legs (I would swear that they go up to her neck if and I hadn't checked many times) and a blue halter top with nothing underneath that I could make out.

"Nice day" I finally said.

"It could be" she said and undid the ties in back of her top and allowed it to fall. Fully naked sex was something we didn't get to do all that often, it was too chancy at our awkward locations. The last time was on Kuno's birthday when she checked us into a love motel and she called me by his name all night long; I didn't mind, I call her Shampoo sometimes. Her sister Kasumi had almost caught us once; I had to hide in her closet while she claimed that she was moaning from a stomachache. I was in there for hours while Kasumi sat with her supposedly sick sister, I'm sure the little minx was putting on quite a show to further my discomfort. My clothes were hidden under her bed. I don't quite get what shotgun weddings are supposed to achieve, but I'm pretty sure I would have been in one if her father had caught us that night.

I looked with interest at her full breasts and pounced, nothing like getting laid to get you out of a bad mood. She wore nothing underneath her shorts but her now honey-toned skin, she'd been sunbathing while the rest of us ran around like brain-dead idiots and the results were impressive. I gotta admit that I love curves on a girl and Nabiki's no slouch. She even had a surprise for me, a full Brazilian wax.

She leaned down and kissed me, not a little peck but a full blown French kiss, it must have lasted for ages and she pushed me onto my back. Her hands pulled my trunks from me and then we were both naked. She grabbed my hard cock and pumped it until it was weeping pre-cum and I was panting to be inside her. But she had other ideas and she straddled my face. Needing no further encouragement, I lashed my tongue against her clit and then gave it a playful nip, before exploring every inch of her sweet sex until her juices ran freely down my face. She tensed in orgasm and then came furiously!

"Fuck me" I commanded and she moved so that she could impale herself on my starving cock. I plowed her hard and deep, enjoying reaching between us to feel her pussy lips spread widely around me and toying with her clit. She and I normally wrestle for dominance; she would make a great Amazon Warrior. Today I let her take total control and met every one of her downwards thrusts with one of my own, until we sounded like a pair of wildcats fucking. I yelped when she pinched both my nipples, it was this amount of pain that made me cum harshly into her well tended pussy. It wasn't the first time we fucked that day.

Afterwards, Nabiki suggested we try smoking a joint together, so still straddling me (she says I never get completely soft) she shot gunned the heady smoke into my lungs. The sadist that she is, she kept on bringing the glowing tip close to my nipples. It was my first time trying drugs, so I felt giddy and high until she asked. "Why Shampoo?"

I looked up at her, surprised that she wanted to talk to me; sometimes I think she forgets that I know how. "Why Kuno?" I countered.

She sighed and had another toke "like I know, sure he's handsome but he drives me insane. I've been looking after the bastard for years, but I don't think he even realizes I'm a woman. First it was my sister that he latched onto and now Ranma" she said. "How about you?" she asked.

"I don't know? I just love her" I said. "Does there have to be more then that? I loved her as a kid and now I love her as an adult" I explained. She looked at me skeptically. "I can't pinpoint a certain thing about her; I love how she looks, I love her sense of humour and I love her voice" I said, feeling a little misty eyed from the drugs.

"You like her bad Japanese?" she asked. I didn't mean to be disloyal, but I laughed.

"My mother speaks both Japanese and Mandarin and made sure we were fluent in both, Shampoo had to learn by trial and error" I explained.

"Whatever Mousse say" Nabiki said in imitation.

"Oh you're one to talk. Kuno and his sister are both uniform freaks. You want a kid who dresses like a cowboy or a mermaid?" I bugged her back.

"Hey at least mine won't have purple hair. Shampoo looks like a punk rocker or something" she exclaimed good naturedly.

I shook my head "our children are going to grow up with other Amazon children, who have hair all the colours of the rainbow, no one it going to think anything of it" I explained.

"So why is your hair so normal?" she asked, eyeing my now disheveled black hair.

"Just lucky I guess" I replied and stood up to pull my trucks back on.

"What are you doing?" she asked taking them from me.

"I would like to clean up and take a swim in the hot springs" I replied, figuring that that would explain the disheveled state of me if anyone asked.

"Well, I don't have a suit, so if I have to skinny dip, then so do you" she declared striding on ahead. I took one look at the naked, swinging cheeks of her firm ass and hurried after her. We fooled around in the hot springs like children, splashing and chasing each other until she managed to corner me and pushed me against a rock. I quickly guessed her intentions when she kissed me hungrily. I quickly reversed our positions, lifted her from the water long enough to spear myself inside her and then lowered us back into the warm velvety water. I went slower this time, keeping her pinned against a rock as I fucked her agonizingly slow. She writhed against me impatiently, needing more friction to get off. I held her in place, increasing the tempo slowly, making sure that each stroke rubbed heavily against her g-spot until she started convulsing and came hard on my cock. I smiled in triumph and then savagely whispered "need another?"

"Gods yes" she said, her voice thick with arousal.

"You're such a nympho" I said sharply and drove my tongue into of her mouth, while I fucked her furiously. Her guttural moans blended into nature's animal calls quite well. If her family and friends had heard us, they probably would have assumed it was mountain lions.

Satiated we returned to my blanket and stretched out to dry off. We must have fallen asleep, because I awoke to find Nabiki cuddled up to me. I never would have pegged her as a cuddly sleeper.

"Nabiki we should get going before they think you've been kidnapped" I said, shaking her awake.

"Wouldn't they assume the same about you?" she asked.

"Who would want to take me? I doubt anyone even noticed I was gone" I said honestly.

"That's kind of tragic" she said honestly.

"Don't worry about me. I'll pick some flowers for Shampoo and no one will be the wiser" I said with a shrug.

"But why shouldn't they worry about you just as much as me?" she asked.

I was confused, since when did Nabiki herself worry about me? Yes we've been fucking for two years now, but it wasn't like we were even friends. We didn't even acknowledge each other in public. "It's not like Cologne or Shampoo are great fans of mine and I'm a skilled martial artist, you're not. Therefore, they're going to worry more about you" I said. "Now get going, I'll meet you down there" I ordered.

She pulled on her clothes and went to leave. "I do like you. You're a nice guy" she said. "By the way, did I tell you that Kuno Baby asked me to the prom? I think the poor boy's devastated now that Ranma and Akane are officially together" she said somewhat bitterly.

I wasn't sure which revelation surprised me more; that Nabiki thought of me as more than her personal whore, or the Kuno had finally started to notice her "that's great, I told you he'd come around!" I replied, delighted for her and wishing I had some of her luck. Shampoo still thought me annoying and barely tolerated me. What's a guy gotta do to get her attention? Oh that's right, be Ranma fucking Saotome. No I'm not bitter about this; I would just like to take him for a friendly walk in an abandoned field, with a gun and a shovel.

Her smile was so bitter that I almost wanted to take my words of encouragement back. "Thanks, isn't it great to know that I'm only worth notice once my sister's gone and the pigtailed girl disappeared" she said. "I guess any girl will do at that point. I guess it's an added bonus that I'm also a Tendo."

I gave her supportive hug; I'd never done that before and said "At least you almost have him" Then thought about what Ranma's getting married might to do Shampoo and smiled. I was still smiling after Nabiki left.


	3. Twenty One

Hello Readers,

Just warning you, Nabiki is going to appear very OOC in this chapter, there is no pairing in development. I'm trying to write her not as Nabiki from the manga, but as someone who was involved in a causal relationship for years and cares about that person. Even if a person is a causal sex buddy, you still develop a certain attachment to them and feel a sense of responsibility towards them when they're down.

******

Nabiki

It was weird to be back in Nerima after a year's absence. I'd gotten engaged over the Christmas holidays and couldn't wait to be reunited with my fiancé, Tatewaki Kuno. He was supposed to have come with me, but had been called away over a union strike at one of his businesses. Although he's still a college student, he's slowly taking over Kuno Enterprises and likes to handle all negotiations himself. He'd booked a suite in the fanciest hotel in town so that we could have a little alone time after we visited our families. I was very disappointed that he wasn't coming with me, but he insisted that I take the hotel room and arranged for me to be invited to an exclusive party. It was a sweet gesture. so I invited one of my friends along.

I'd been with Kuno since the night that we went to the prom together, it had been one of the best nights of my life, though disappointing in the end. Kuno had been in a horrible mood that night, he'd found out that the rumors of Ranma saving for an engagement ring for Akane were true. Still he'd been so sweet to me and looked so handsome in his tux. He'd spoiled me rotten with a stretch limo, rare orchid as corsage, dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town and expensive champagne. I was hoping that he'd booked a hotel room so that we could finally make love, but instead he'd dropped me off at home to my bitter disappointment. I kept looking out the window to see the limousine in the driveway as he gazed towards Akane's room for at least an hour. A quick call to Mousse's cell cured the bad night and like all the rest of the girls on their prom nights, I got laid and well laid indeed.

Mousse; I can never come here without thinking about him. We were never more than fuck buddies, but you can't sleep with someone for years without developing certain feelings for them. It wasn't love or some stupid shit like that; it was more like we were allies against the idiocy of others. They wouldn't fuck us, so we would fuck each other and in that way, tell them to go fuck themselves. We did care for and support each other in our way. It was us against THEM.

Even when I didn't know Mousse as well as I do now, it was hard not to spot how beautiful he was, even with those silly glasses of his. However, I never would have dreamed that his baggy clothes concealed a whip hard body and a porn star cock, not to mention staying power that would have made Casanova jealous. Man he was fun and up for anything! He'd taken the virginity of every hole on my body and even had let me take his with a strapon one night; he'd admitted that it was fun but not for him. Whips, chains (especially chains), leather, costuming, you name it, we tried it.

I knew that Mousse and I would never be anything more to each other. He understood me and admitted that he could talk to me more easily than anyone he'd ever met. We had a connection; we were comfortable with each other. We turned to each other in our disappointment and our bitterness at our loves. He would bring me his frustrations at a haughty bitch and pound them into my body in a never-ending perfect fuck. He had a lot of frustrations, big huge ones! This went on for years until Kuno finally started to date me for real. For the first year he would sleep with me and then question me all about Akane, then one day he stopped staring at her and started to look only at me. That's when I knew I'd won. Mousse had hidden his disappointment at being denied sex with me, but had gallantly offered to keep his distance now that Kuno and I were exclusive. That lasted about a month before I practically raped him one night, then our relationship started up again, only the rules had changed: we could continue until I got a ring on my finger. Want to know why I kept sleeping with Mousse when I had the man of my dreams? See below.

It was disappointing when I finally made love with Kuno; I'd assumed that all men were sex on two legs like Mousse. Not the case. Kuno has a low sex drive and ten minutes, a couple of times a week is enough to satisfy him, leaving me to satisfy myself afterwards. He seems to think that he's some kind of stud; nope, I know the real deal. Everything else is aces; he's a wonderfully thoughtful, sweet man who spoils me like no tomorrow, whom I love to distraction in all areas but one. So I had the man of my dreams in my life and the lover of my dreams in bed; between them they made one perfect guy.

I gave Mousse a present before I left; I arranged for to get him laser surgery and got Kuno to pay for it. It was simple; I took him to the clinic for a free consultation and firm quote. Then took the documents and doctored them on my computer to read my name and made the deterioration less severe. I gave them to Kuno to read, a few tears and a sob story later I had a credit card to pay for 'my' failing eye sight and a hotel room booked for 48 hours recovery time. I conveniently chose a clinic a couple of towns over, at a time that Kuno couldn't come with me. Wasn't it convenient that a female friend of mine could along to take care of me? So we went and had marathon sex after his eyes were done. He was so grateful, he told me it was the best 'thank you for fucking me' present ever.

I wonder how Mousse is now. We'd sworn to keep in touch when I left, but both had stopped communicating after awhile. My time spent with him had really opened my eyes to his situation. I used to roll my eyes along with everyone else when he sobbed in the streets, it started bothering me after we started fucking. I wanted to drag him to his feet, shake him until his teeth rattled and shout "she's not worth this!" He really had no one on his side but me, and I couldn't even show that in public. I learned a couple things too; Ranma can be such an asshole sometimes. He would kick someone's can and then do his victory dance, while shaking his little ass around as all the girls oohed and aahed over him, leaving his beaten opponent lying injured in the dust. Considering he's supposed to be such a nice guy, you'd think that he would arrange for medical attention or at the very least, someone to take care of them but no. Too busy bragging. I was always the one who took charge of Kuno, not that Ranma noticed. However I couldn't leave Mousse there with a dislocated shoulder, or a cut that needed stitches in hopes that Shampoo would pull her head out of her ass long enough to tend to him. So I started carrying a flask of cold water to his challenges and sneaking him to Dr. Tofu's clinic in duck form for treatment. It was easy to do, no one but me seemed to notice when he was hurt, not even his supposed future wife. I would call her a bimbo but I knew that her stupidity was an act, you can't be raised by Cologne and be an idiot.

Imagine my surprise when I ran into him in a champagne haze. My friend Yoko and I were stumbling down the street in a giggling state. We both wore expensive gowns with heavy coats over top as the night was bitterly cold. We'd opted to walk because the party was close. Yoko stopped and started laughing "hey isn't that that Chinese geek who used to cry in the streets? Looks like he's graduated to bus stop benches now, still a loser I guess" she said amused.

I turned and looked in shock to find a Mousse sitting on the bench beside us with his face buried in his hands. His shoulders were heaving, indicated that he was sobbing. I was alarmed to see him wearing just his usual outfit on so cold a night, I've taken that damned thing off of him often enough to know that its made of silk and not that warm! I glared at Yoko when she taunted "hey loser is that bitch still giving you trouble? Grow up!"

I couldn't help him in public back then, fearing for my reputation, but now I could. I touched his shoulder "Mousse what's wrong?" I asked him, sensing that his anguish had nothing to do with Shampoo.

He turned a face so woebegone on me and said "Nabiki?"

"You know this weird assed martial artist?" Yoko said contemptuously.

"He's a friend of my family's and there's nothing weird about his style, he's a hidden weapons master and a damned good one" I snapped, I'd never realized Yoko was such a bitch. "Now help me, we've got to get him someplace warm" I ordered her, pulling Mousse to his feet. He followed along like a lost lamb.

"But we're supposed to go the party" she whined. "Let the idiot take care of himself"

"Fine you go to the party, I'm taking him home" I snarled and pulled him along with me. He stumbled along in a daze. I waited until she stormed off and took him into the hotel. As I passed the front desk, I snapped "send hot tea and blankets up to my room" I didn't even have to bother saying which suite I was staying in. I got Mousse to sit down and wrapped the comforter from the bed around him to stop his shivering. "What's wrong Mousse?" I asked him. He pulled me hard against him and broken into heart rendering sobs. I held him and stroked his hair until he was calm. Then wet a face cloth and gently cleaned his tear stained face with it. "Do you want to tell me?" I asked him gently.

"My little sister, Aftershave died of Leukemia" he said in a broken voice.

"I'm so sorry" I said soothingly. "Why aren't you at the Neko Hanten if you're this upset?" I asked.

"Shampoo's really depressed about Ranma and I didn't want to bother her" he explained.

"You should have taken a coat at least" I chided.

"I just needed to get out of there right away" he said grimly.

"Look we should get you home" I suggested.

"No, I'll just wander the streets until daylight" he replied.

"No way its freezing tonight, you're staying here tonight if you won't go home" I ordered.

He gave me a ghost of smile "still the dominate one" he said but made no move to leave. Then his gaze fell on my two karat diamond engagement ring "I see congratulations are in order" he said fondly.

I smiled back, thrilled at my newly engaged status "since Christmas" I explained. "How're things going with Shampoo?"

His smile vanished "she's in a world of pain over Ranma's engagement, so much so that she might actually marry me. Or any other male who happens to be single" he said bitterly.

"Hey you're a catch" I protested, slipping into our old supportive lingo.

"She doesn't love me" he stated. "I know that now, but would still marry her anyway. Either I'm the King of Irony or the biggest loser on the planet"

I touched him then, stroking his soft hair, slipping my hands underneath it to caress his rock hard back and then leaned down and kissed him so, so softly with just enough desire it show that I wanted him. The tip of my tongue just lightly caressed his own as he opened his lips under the pressure of my own.

His eyes grew wide and he protested "But we can't, you're engaged"

Mousse

"But we can't, you're engaged" I protested.

She responded by softly kissing me again, teasing and tempting me, I hadn't had sex since the last time I was with her. "Mousse let it happen, you need this" she whispered, her small deft hands unfastening my clothes in a familiar way, finding all hidden ties with touch alone. As if to coax the thin line of resistance that remained in me. All thoughts of doing the honourable thing fled as her warm hands caressed the flesh of my back so gently. I raised my head to hers and surrendered my lips to be kissed.

I let her guide me as she pushed me back and straddled my lap, yet she did nothing but softly rub her bare heat against me in a teasing manner. She kept caressing my back, chest and shoulder so softly that it was like she was trying to make love to me. As far as I was concerned, I'd never done that before, I'd only imagined doing this with Shampoo when she was my wife. Nabiki allowed me to lower her back onto the bed; I gently thrust myself inside her. We undulated together softly with a rhythm akin to the waves of the ocean on a calm day, I felt like I was drowning in her kisses. There was no frenzy this time; it was as soft and sweet as her sharp mews when she came. My own cry of bliss echoed hers far too soon. Wrapped in her arms, I fell asleep feeling cared about for a brief moment. She gave me one final kiss and whispered "Happy News Years Mousse"

Nabiki

I watched him sleep, not because I was feeling romantic, but because I felt bad for him. Mousse was a good person who deserved good things to happen to him. He'd been lonely without me here. I'd gotten my man while he was still stuck in the same stupid spiral with a dumb bitch. She certainly hadn't slept with him, that much was obvious. No one could fuck him without craving more. I can't tell you how many times I thought of him while I rubbed myself feverishly in the washroom. I sometimes wondered if Shampoo worried when he would disappear for our trysts, training missions he would tell her. Well, we sure trained hot and heavy together. I wanted to help him out and a figured out a way.

The next morning, I knew that all he needed was a shower to erase any trace that we'd been screwing. I doubt Shampoo would believe me if I told her anyway. So while he took his shower, I arranged rumpled sheets on the couch as if he'd slept there and called Shampoo.

"Shampoo, I just wanted you to know that Mousse's here in my hotel suite. I found him on the streets last night when he was depressed about his sister and insisted he sleep here" I explained when she came on the line.

"What happened Mousse's sister?" she asked. As I suspected, in his quest not to upset his precious Shampoo, he hadn't even told her. I explained it to her and she said she would come right over as I thought she would. She tries to hide it, but everyone knows she has a bit of a soft spot for Mousse.

"Shampoo's on her way over" I told Mousse when he joined me wearing one of the hotel's plush bathrobes and drying his hair on a designer towel.

"You invited her over!" he screeched, his voice taking on a prepubescent caste in his alarm.

"Relax, you slept on the sofa" I said, indicating to the believable looking jumble of sheets there and the one side of the bed that I'd made up "besides, everyone knows I'm a sexless bitch" I said with a grin.

Mousse was fully dressed and looked apprehensive when Shampoo walked through the door. Her expression was unreadable. I opened my mouth to protest when she smacked him across the face with her hand and then just as quickly threw her arms around him. This caused both Mousse and I to freeze. I swear his arms were trembling when he wrapped them around her and held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. It was like watching history being made.

"Why Mousse leave last night without telling me where going? Shampoo was so worried about you. I tried calling cell, but you leave at home" she chided.

"Y-you were worried about me?" he stammered.

"Shampoo does care, silly Mousse" she said. "You think I no care for Aftershave? She was fine warrior and friend to Shampoo. I miss her too" she said.

"I didn't think you'd want to hear about it, you've been so down lately" he said softly. His eyes lit up when she stroked his cheek.

"It not Mousse's fault, is Ranma's and Shampoo sorry she been mean to you. I was jerk, take it out on you" she said. "Mousse can we go home?" she asked.

"Back to the Neko Hanten? Sure I'll take you there" he offered.

She shook her head "no, back to village. Now Ranma getting married, kiss of death over. Is nothing to keep us here and must be there for sister's funeral. She be buried with full honors as Amazon, Shampoo see to that" she promised.

"Of course, I have to go back anyway. But will Cologne let us?" Mousse asked.

"I make her see reason, what to go back and see friends and family. Not weird Nerima with strange people and funny pollution smell" she said. "Want clean country air, green trees and clear streams" she said wistfully.

"I'll help you convince her, I'm sorry I made you worry" he said and hugged her close to him. I could practically see the hearts floating around him from where I stood.

Shampoo pulled back "Is okay I use washroom Nabiki?"

"Of course, just down the hall way to your right" I said. Then turned to Mousse and said "so you're really leaving?"

"Looks that way" he replied.

"I guess that you won't get to see my wedding then?" I said.

"I don't think you'll see mine either" he replied.

I shook his hand and grinned at him, I wasn't good at goodbyes "we had a great run"

"I wouldn't have changed a thing" he replied, his grin echoing mine. "Nabiki, thank you for your help with Shampoo. I'll find a way to repay you someday" he promised.

"I'll think of something" I replied.

Shampoo had brought Mousse's coat, it was a puffy parka thing that looked way out of place with his robe, but at least it was warm. Our eyes met, regretting that we probably wouldn't see each other again as he walked out of my life was Shampoo holding tightly to his arm, none the wiser about our relationship.

After they left, Akane and Ranma got married. I pretended not to notice that my fiancé kept on staring at Akane with lust in his eyes.


	4. Twenty Six

Mousse

After we had buried my sister Shampoo was so good to me, she helped me through my grief. I fell even more in love with her than before if possible. I knew in my heart of hearts that she didn't love me back, but refused to accept that. So on the anniversary of the day that we met, I took her to the tree I'd carved our initials into and got down on one knee and proposed to her. I'd saved every penny of the tips that I'd earned at the Neko Hanten to buy the ring for her. It wasn't the sort of ring that she deserved, it should have been larger then Nabiki's, but it was from the heart and was the prettiest ring in the world to me because it was destined for her. She didn't start crying with joy and sobbing a heartfelt "yes" like in my fantasies. Instead she looked at me, then at the ring and then said "okay" in the tone so resigned and it almost broke my heart. However I was too happy at the time to notice her lack of enthusiasm.

We got married in a style befitting the future leader, she looked so beautiful in her bridal robes that I almost forgot to give her wedding ring that I'd bought her, Cologne had to remind me rather harshly in the middle of the ceremony. Although it wasn't part of the ceremony, I kissed her. I'd always dreamed about kissing her at our wedding so it was a dream come true. Her lips were so soft beneath mine, it intoxicated me. I could feel my heart swell with love. She was mine!

I'd bought lube for the wedding night to make it easier for her. I thought that Nabiki had been kidding when she said I was well endowed, until she brought me a book that explained what the average size for a male was and we measured me. The gods really blessed me is all I'm going to say! They must have really loved me.

Shampoo

I waited inside our bridal hut, I was nervous and wore only sheer white lingerie that I bought for Ranma, but didn't tell Mousse this. I told myself that it was a good thing to marry Mousse, he loves me like no one else does, he's sweet and kind and he's a strong warrior. I tell myself that our children will be beautiful because, despite his faults, he's really good looking. I try to talk myself into loving him, but it doesn't work. I love Ranma and not Mousse. Mousse deserves my love and has been nothing but wonderful to me, but I don't love him and know I never will. So I care for him as a friend and that shall have to be enough. He entered the hut. I swallow the lump forming in my throat. I don't want my first time to be with him. I don't want to make love with him at all, he's the wrong man!

He sits beside me and takes my hands. His expression is so loving and I know that he'll be gentle with me. He senses my nervousness and does nothing but hold my hands until he leans down and kisses me. It was soft and he tastes of wild honey and restrained desire. I go cold inside as I prepare myself for what's coming next. He strokes my hair and back, I sigh at the soft caresses. He's trying to relax me. I just want it over with, but he has other ideas. He strips me so slowly and caresses each part of me, like he's unwrapping a priceless gift. He keeps whispering words of love and devotion. His hands caressed my breasts and his lips suckled me, while his tongue teased me, I could feel myself becoming wet with desire. Then he moved lower and introduced me to the wonders of oral sex, I cried out as he toyed with my clit and pumped his slim fingers inside my virginal sheath until I came for fifteen long seconds. Then he took out a bottle and worked cold slippery lube inside me and coated himself. I stared nervously at his manhood and wondered how it was going to fit in me. It looked the size of a log! He lined himself up with me and I guess tried to gentle, but it hurt so much when he broke my hymen. He kissed me and held himself still and then started to move in me so, so slowly until he was able to move easily within my tightness, each stroke seemed to hit a pleasurable place in me. I cried out when waves of pleasure buffeted me until I came with the force of a tidal wave! I started grinding myself back against him offering him all of myself, wanting him inside me as deeply as possible. I slipped seamlessly from orgasm to orgasm until a practically powerful one caused him to paint my cervix. This triggered a final one in me and I silently screamed Ranma's name in my head. It should have been him not Mousse!

After that night I became addicted to having sex with my husband, I wouldn't ever love him, but at least we had this.

Mousse

I was exhausted after a long day at the office and looked forward to doing nothing else but going home to my family and eating dinner. I'd taken Nabiki's advice and returned to school to finish my high school education and took many correspondence courses as I could to graduate early. She'd helped me realize the importance of getting a higher education. Now that I had a family, I wanted to have other career options besides househusband, farmer or busboy and occasional waiter. Shampoo thought I was nuts but hadn't tried to stop me. Once I got my high school diploma, I realized that couldn't go to university because I didn't have any money. I was about to give up, when a surprise came in the mail. It was full scholarship to Tokyo University, I'd had never applied for this. It seemed that Nabiki hadn't forgotten about me and was still pulling strings to aid me because it was granted through Kuno Enterprises. I certainly didn't think that Kuno himself had anything to do with it, he knew me as Mousse, not Mu Tzu as was my actual name.

So we moved to Kashiwa, Japan and rented a cramped two bedroom apartment close to campus that we paid for with my scholarship money and an allowance that Cologne bestowed upon her great-granddaughter to help us out. She still didn't like me, but seemed to approve of my getting my degree. I studied like crazy, I studied until my eyes blurred, ink stained my hands and I got carpal tunnel syndrome from the laptop that conveniently ended up being sent to me anonymously. Shampoo thought me too driven but seemed approve of this development as well. Things were rather strained between us, with her living in a strange city and not knowing anyone and my being too busy to entertain her. I foreswore all campus activities; I neither partied, drank nor did drugs. I was home every evening with my wife studying. It was in this small apartment that I learned that I was going to be a father and where our first daughter, Ming was born with Cologne in attendance. I helped with the baby and still continued to study like crazy. By the time I graduated out second daughter, Lian was born.

After graduating with a degree in political science I thought I would need to look for a job, instead one fell literally into my lap. It was a high paying government position that I was more then qualified for, but shouldn't go to a recent graduate. It seems that Nabiki was pulling strings again. I took that job immediately.

I knew it was her, it had to be, yet I didn't thank her because I knew that it embarrassed her when she was caught doing something nice for someone without personal gain.

I got home and happily undid the braid in back of my hair and shook it loose. In order to portray a proper corporate image, I wear well tailored three piece suits in dark colours of grey, black or navy blue. I know that some people think I look over the top with my vests and french cuffs, but I like the severity of the look and think I makes me look older. I gel my bangs back and braid my hair to complete to the look, I still refuse to cut it. It also make me look less androgynous, which is good. Ming met me at the door and dimpled at me, she had her mother's hair and my eyes, and the effect is really eye catching. I hugged her and carried her inside with me. Our place is quite large; it's a four bedroom with a sauna, pool and hot tub.

"Honey I'm home" I said.

"Shampoo so happy" she said sarcastically.

"I guess you missed me?" I replied.

"Yes miss you, like miss cancer" she said coldly.

"Speak Mandarin, you sound like a retard when you try to speak Japanese" I snapped.

"Oh Shampoo is stupid now, sorry too too smart Mousse have to have stupid wife" she snapped back and turned away, obviously hurt.

I touched her shoulder, since moving to Hong Kong she's been miserable and I knew that I wasn't helping "I'm sorry, I had a long day and I didn't mean to take it out on you" I apologized.

She turned sad eyes on me "I want to go home Mu Tzu, I hate this place and these people are rude" she said.

"And you don't love me" I said. "You used to somewhat like me and now you almost hate me" I said. She didn't deny it. "Going to university, getting this job and even buying this house, I did it all for you and the girls" I said in a hurt tone of voice.

"I never wanted any of this; I don't need expensive clothes or a fancy house, nor do the girls need private school educations. All we need to do is to return to the village" she said.

"You would deny our children a proper education to take them to a backwards village where they would grow up ignorant?" I asked.

"Like their mother?" she said. "They would learn their proper place in life"

"They need to live in the real world and for that they need an education. I want more for them than to learn how to treat males like slaves and how to defend themselves against any lecher that challenges them for their hand" I said outraged.

"So you hate your own people now?" she demanded.

"No I just think its time our tribe joined the rest of the twenty first century, it's not like we're Mennonite or anything" I replied.

"You've changed Mu Tzu and not for the better. You've given up your identity, you don't even wear your robe anymore" she said in exasperation. "We hardly even get to see you anymore, you're always away on so-called business trips or hanging out at the office with that gaijin bitch you call a personal assistant, who's panties get wet when you're around" she said.

"April IS nothing more then my personal assistant and ours is a business relationship. I've never cheated on you and never will. I told you when I took this job that it would involve travel and long hours. I can't help it. It's not like you miss me, expect for my cock that is. It seems to be the only part of me that you want around you" I whispered this last part in case the kids overheard.

"How dare you!" she said, raising her hand to strike me.

"Why, we both know it's true. Did you ever even like me Xian Pu?" I asked her softly.

"Mousse…." she said.

I stood back "I thought not" I said and then turned from her so she wouldn't see that my eyes were filling up with tears "I'll be sleep in the guest room tonight" I said and left, I expected her to come after me, to throw her arms around me and say she did want me, but she didn't.

I want into the nursery where Lian was; she stood up in her crib and held out her arms to me. I picked her up and hugged her, my tears falling on her sleeper. Ming joined me and asked "why does Uncle Chang always leave when you come home daddy?" I stared into her innocent eyes and realized what she meant; Shampoo was cheating on me.

Nabiki

"Oh honey" I moaned as I came and then pulled out my vibrator and stood up. I pulled my panties back on and smoothed my skirt over the thigh highs that I like to wear. They make my long legs look great and bare the sexy bit of skin over the lace tops. I took my jackrabbit vibrator and washed it thoroughly with dish soap, then dried it and put it back into my sex suitcase with all of my other toys. I hid the suitcase in back of my closet, not wanting our maids to find it. I have a woman who buys all of my sex toys for me, that is her only job. I don't want anyone to find out what I do in my private time.

I was now Nabiki Kuno, I'm a natural in helping my husband manage his business ventures and generally keep his life of track. I make suggestions about where to expand; I let him know where he's losing money and where to invest it. I know every penny coming in and going out. I pick out his clothes for him; I plan his parties for him. I am the perfect wife for a man of his standing and he knows it. But he doesn't want me.

I'd always craved expensive cars, clothes and jewelry and now I have them. My shoes and hair cuts cost more then a small family usually makes in a year. My clothes are all designer labels, I like wearing power suits that emphasis my long legs, slim waist and full breasts, and I'm considered to be a society beauty and Kuno a lucky man. I have it all, but the love of my husband and that's all I want.

Kuno drinks a lot these days and he considers to me be a cold hearted bitch. I think that he only married me because I'm Akane's sister, he settled. He seems to feel gyped that I wasn't a virgin, like him on our wedding night, as if I was inferior merchandise that he paid for. He wants to know who my first was, but Mousse is my secret. Kuno would ridicule me if he knew. He considered Mousse's martial arts form laughable and Mousse himself pathetic. It would really bother him to find out that Mousse is literally twice the man he is.

Kuno and I started out okay; I hadn't realized what marrying him actually entailed. Kuno never dressed like a rich man, attended a snobby school nor really flashed his wealth around. We just simply knew that he was rich. It wasn't until my picture started appearing in the papers and a society wedding was being planned that would rival a queen's when I realized how wealthy he really was. My gown was custom designed by Vera Wang and didn't cost me a penny. Now I look at our wedding photos and wonder if it was all a lie.

My husband goes out of his way to avoid me. He still has a thing for my sister, but it isn't about lust anymore, it's her fertility. The last time that we went to visit Ranma and Akane, she was pregnant with their second child. Akane's one of those women who seem to look even more beautiful when pregnant; she glows with a mother earth quality that makes her irresistible. She had been glowing well that day in a short yellow maternity dress. She was the picture of health and of a young woman in the bloom of youth. My husband couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Afterwards he snidely told me "I married the wrong sister, even your sister Kasumi has a child, but not my wife. I guess that a baby can't grow in an icy womb" and there was the problem, my macho stud of a husband wants child. As the male heir, he's expect to have at least one and wanted to be a father regardless. We had tried everything we could in our four years of marriage; we've tried every position and every method, and then turned to medicine. We went to the top fertility clinics in the world. We tried artificial insemination and eventually in vitro, even that didn't take. There's nothing wrong with either one of us, other then his having a low sperm count.

As time went on, he felt embarrassed that he couldn't produce an heir and that people were laughing at him and he started blaming me. He says it because I'm too cold and blames it on my having slept with someone else before marriage, that they must have damaged me somehow. Yet I want a child too, I cry every time that I get my period and sink into depression. That's when I need him the most, just to hold me at least, but he withdraws from me and says that I'm inferior and a miserable wife. He gets worse when he drinks, then he can't stand the sight of me.

I know that the man I love is still inside the hostile stranger that he has become. I watch him slip further and further away from me. He keeps on reminding me that there are tons of fertile women in the world that would love to be in my position. I don't care about his money, I never did. I just want him! I wouldn't care if he pumped gas for a living and we lived above his garage, he's the only man that I've ever loved and I can't bear to lose him!

I tiptoed into the living room to find him passed out on the couch and clutching an empty scotch glass. I look into his handsome face, softly take the glass from him and put a blanket over him. I stroke his face briefly and then leave.

I cast my doubts away and pull myself together. I'm Nabiki, I never lose and I never fail. All I need to get his love back is to get pregnant.


	5. Twenty Six and Twenty Seven

The private detective told me approximately when Mousse usually went home, so I strategically placed the limo along the route that he normally walks. I know that he has a car, but prefers to walk, as the building he works in is only twenty minutes walk from his home.

I sat there feeling like a nervous stalker and watched the people walking by, searching for Mousse. When he actually appeared, I couldn't believe it was him at first. He looked not like the beautiful boy he'd been, he'd become a man. He looked elegantly handsome, his features the perfect combination of pretty and handsome. He walked with confidence and no longer darted nervously about like he used to. The well cut black suit added an air of sophistication that the younger Mousse never possessed. I thought at first that he'd cut off his luxurious hair and mourned its loss, until I spotted the tight, neat braid tapping his butt with each stride. I couldn't get over the transformation in him, but then realized that he could hardly occupy a position as powerful as his and wear his baggy white robe.

I swallowed nervously and opened the window and called out "Mousse is that you?" as if I'd spotted him purely by accident and he wasn't my reason for coming to Hong Kong. I needed him right now; I needed the comfort of an old friend in my tumultuous marriage and.......something else.

Mousse

I was mulling over the end of my marriage, I'd confronted Shampoo about 'Uncle' Chang and she broke down and confessed it all. We had the first real talk that we had had in a long time and she told me everything. She hated Hong Kong, it was too crowded and busy for her and she missed being treated like royalty. In the village she'd been a big fish in a small pond, In Hong Kong she was just another Chinese girl with an unusual hair colour. She didn't like how people expected her to be subservient to me, to clean our house, to cook our meals, shop for us, take care of my clothes and brushed my shoes. That wasn't the way that either one of had been raised. We'd both done these things together, but that this was expected of her was enough.

She'd met Chang at a farmers market one day, soon after we moved here and it was love at first sight, he was a pleasant, uncomplicated man who actually was a farmer. He was handsome, worshiped the ground that she walked on and was completely submissive to her desires; the way a proper Amazon husband is supposed to be. That was what she wanted. I wasn't like that anymore. So I did the best thing I could think of for my oldest friend and granted her a no fault divorce. It was the least I could do, she didn't love me and she was miserable living in the city. I made a deal with her that she would move no further then Chang's farm, so that I could see our children a few nights a week and on weekends. She agreed and happily joined her new love in his small town that outlays the Hong Kong proper. I tried to be mad and jealous when I met Chang, but couldn't be. He was a nice, handsome guy who promised me that he wouldn't dream of letting my girls think of him as being their father. He would remain Uncle Chang.

So I let the most gorgeous, dangerous woman that I'd ever loved go. I don't think that I even loved her at that point; I'd finally given up on her. We were only ever meant to be friends and I now knew this. I now lived alone in our huge house when the girls don't visit. The only companion I have these days is a golden retriever that I adopted, who Ming had named Goldie. She has a bright, pleasant personality and at least someone's happy to see me when I get home now. I only had the girls for this before.

I was mulling this over when I heard someone call my name. I turned and started in surprise to see Nabiki leaning out of the limo that I'd spotted a few blocks away. "Nabiki is that you?" I said in surprise. She hadn't changed much, her face had matured a bit, but she still looked like the same naughty play partner she'd been to me back then. Her face held her signature smirk, but she seemed glad to see me.

"Long time no see!" she said in amusement.

I leaned down to stare into the window "what are you doing in Hong Kong?" I asked.

She shrugged causally and said "Kuno Enterprises is considering purchasing a factory that has come up with a revolutionary new microwave dinner tray and Kuno Baby was busy so I offered to check it out for him" she said. "I didn't know you lived here" she said innocently.

I laughed at this "Oh come on, I know you've been keeping tabs on me" I teased.

"Hop in, I'll take you home" she said evasively.

"I'm almost there" I pointed out.

"Well, why don't you let me take you out to dinner? It's been so long since I last saw you and we've got a lot of catching up to do" she suggested.

"Actually I have a dog at home what needs to go out. Perhaps you would like to come over so I can make you dinner. We can open a bottle of wine and get caught up?" I offered.

She quirked her eyebrow at me and said "you're on Mousse baby" She slipped over as I stepped into the limo with her.

She seemed intrigued about all aspects of my house and my life. I bet if she was alone in the house, she would snooped into every nook and cranny. She looked curiously at all the pictures of my daughters. I'd taken down my wedding pictures as they were too painful for me to look at. "They both have your eyes" she observed.

"Family genetic quirk, it doesn't matter whether it's a male or a female marrying into our family, all of our children get the dominate green eyes" I explained.

"They're adorable, the older one looks more like Shampoo, but the younger one looks more like you. She has your hair" she observed. I swear for a second that Nabiki blinked away a tear; this seemed out of place for my friend.

"They're names are Ming and Lian. Its true Lian, looks more like me everyday" I said; now I was getting a lump in my throat. This was the hardest part of the divorce; that they live with their mother. I missed them everyday.

I couldn't help but appreciate Nabiki's stunning good looks. She wore a tight fitting burgundy business suit with a gun metal grey camisole underneath, giving the severe cut of the suit a feminine touch. Not that she could ever be mistaken for a man. She'd filled out a bit in the hips, but other then that, still had the same mouth watering figure. She had kept her bob, but had rinsed it a mahogany colour that did wonders for her softly tanned skin and large chocolate brown eyes. She looked expensive but not for sale. I felt a tightening in my groin as it had been months since I was with a woman, but chose to ignore it. I wasn't ready to date yet and Nabiki wasn't mine to claim.

"You've done alright for yourself" she observed.

Nabiki

"You've done alright for yourself" I observed and took a sip of the rich red wine that he'd given me.

He smiled at me in the way that used to make me wet with desire and his eyes took on a teasing gleam. "Yes, thanks to you. You don't think I don't know who gave me that scholarship, landed me my first job and the sub sequential promotions since then?" he asked.

He'd removed his suit jacket and tie, but still wore his white dress shirt, form fitting vest and slim pleated pants. They suited his slim frame in a way that his robe and baggy pants never had. They showcased his wide shoulders, powerful chest and slim waist. He'd released his hair from the braid, so it lay loose and kinked from being bound that way. It gleamed in the light of the fake fireplace that he'd lit for us. That his hair was kinked disturbed me somehow, I found myself longing to wet it and brush it until it lay as straight as rain as it was meant to be. He looked good enough to eat.

I shrugged at him, noticing the he was even taller then before and had filled out a bit, the adult Mousse was even more delectable then the teenaged one had been and knew it. "I didn't do much; I just gave you the tools. You did this yourself. It was easy; I bribed someone at your school to send me copies of your progress reports and then put your name in for the scholarship, and then selected you myself. After you graduated, I had a dinner party and the President of China chose to attend. I mentioned to him about an up and coming recent graduate and he mentioned a job opening. He liked the fact that you're an Amazon male. He said that someone has to help those poor pussy whipped bastards, his words, not mine. The promotions were of your own doing" she concluded.

"You mean that you actually had Hu Jintoa to a dinner party?" he asked me incredulously.

I shrugged "you'd be surprised who turns up at these things" I said.

"Nabiki, I'm grateful, but why did you do it?" he asked me.

"You're really intelligent and I wanted you to have options, you could have turned them down if you wanted. Why should your only compliments be how well you swept your house or made tea?" I said.

He put down his wine glass and looked thoughtful "my time spent with you changed me, I would have never thought to even pursue a higher education before, let alone get my degree. You inspired all of this" he said gesturing around him. "I owe you a lot"

"Even though my interfering ended your marriage?" I asked. He'd given me the gist of his divorce and I guessed the rest.

"That had nothing to do with you; you just gave me choices as you said. I could have put the white robe on and taken her back to the village at any point, but that wasn't who I was anymore. I can't live by their narrow rules anymore. I've changed; this is where I need to be. I'm the first male in my tribe to get his degree and hope to inspire to others to do the same. Even Cologne said she was proud of me and you know that she's always hated me. I'm even trying to set up a scholarship to for other Amazon males" he explained.

"I can set that up for you" I volunteered.

He smiled tenderly at me "thank you Nabiki, you always were there for me when no one else was" he said softly. It was a lover's voice and made me think about happier, simpler times. Us hiding out and trying to find places to meet, stealing kisses in alleyways and behind the dojo and then the last time I saw him when we'd made love. I started crying at how complicated my life had become, of how I was almost desperate for the love of a man who scorned me. "Nabs, what's wrong?" he asked pulling me into the comforting circle of his arms.

"K-Kuno never loved me, he only married me because I was Akane's sister" I sobbed against his lean powerful chest.

He shook his head and looked at me with those expressive eyes of his "I find that impossible to believe. There's no way that any man could get beneath your so-called cold exterior and not love the warm, softhearted girl that hides there" he assured me.

"Did you love me?" I asked him.

Mousse

"Did you love me?" she asked me. I frowned and thought about what to say. Nabiki was not only the first girl that I'd ever slept with, but the first to show genuine affection for me. I thought I was ugly, scrawny and stupid back then. She was the first one to tell me that I was attractive and my slimly muscular body just as appealing as Kuno's, Ranma's and Ryoga's more defined ones. She made me feel special and treated me like my opinions counted. Heck she didn't ridicule or hit me. She was probably the first friend I made in Nerima, Shampoo being my other one, whom I'd alienated long ago with my constant harassments. I was lonely back then and longed to make friends but didn't know how to go about it; I didn't know that you had to extend friendship first. Nabiki had sex with me, she took care of me when I was injured and didn't ask for anything in return. I still blush when I remember how she helped me dress after I'd dislocated my shoulder. It was humiliating as she first tugged my underwear and then my pants up my legs and did up the drawstring. I wasn't used to needing help and I prided myself on my independence. She seemed to notice and told me that she'd helped me out of them so often, that it was time she helped me dress. Dr. Tofu must have known that there was something going on between us, after all she was always with me when I transformed naked from duck form. But he never said anything. It's not like I could have dated her if I wanted to back then, she could have never proudly proclaimed that I was her boyfriend even if I hadn't had Shampoo. There's no way a pretty popular girl like her could have dated the local dweeb. Now's a different story, but it was too late for that.

"In my way, it's more like the love of a good friend. I still feel the same way" I replied.

"I feel the same; there will always be something between us" she said tearfully, I stroked her soft hair and then she leaned up and kissed me softly. I cupped the apples of her cheeks and kissed her back, starving for affection after losing my wife and family. Her lips were so soft and the moist depths of her mouth tasted of wine and longing. I tried to imagine suggesting that she leave her loveless marriage and come here to live with me. I knew I could more then support the both of us. Of us sharing many bottles of wine together and talking about the weather, politics, the economy, anything! Of us traveling together and making love every night. It would a fine life, no more loneliness. But again she wasn't mine to claim. She needed a chance to get her marriage back on track without my interference. So I gently pushed her away.

"Nabiki we shouldn't, you're married" I said

"Please Mousse, pretend you're in love with me just for one night. I need to feel lov...." she said and turned her burning face from mine, too proud to say what she needed from me.

My resistance gone, I whispered "I don't have to pretend" and scooped her up bridal style and carried her up the stair to the master bedroom. We kissed feverishly while undoing endless buttons. The camisole turned out to be a short slip that just bared the tops of her black thigh highs. It was as if she remembered my love of female undergarments. She sighed as I removed this from her and then her matching bra and panties. I left the thigh high on her; I liked them too much to remove them. We gazed at each other for a few seconds, taking in the changes to our more mature bodies that we knew so well and then sank back on the bed together. She explored my body, making appreciative noises at my larger pecs, shoulders, biceps and wash board stomach; I have a gym set up in my basement and still work out regularly. I myself explored her smooth breasts, tiny waist and long legs, dipping my fingers into her ultra tight pussy, she was slick with need. I was tempted just to take her and rut her into the bed, but I wanted to taste her first. Her honey flowed copiously as I lapped at her hot core and I swallowed every drop. Her cries were music to my ears. Then I plunged myself into her hot sheath, I gasped, it was like being gripped by hot silk! We made love most of the night, undulating to a rhythm older then time. When I was ready, I went to pull of her to cum on her belly because I didn't know if she was on the pill anymore. But she lashed her strong, long legs hard around me to prevent that, "Nabiki" I gasped as I spewed helplessly into her hot interior.

"It's okay, I wanted you inside me" she assured me. We cuddled and soon were asleep.

Nabiki

I waited for Mousse to drift off and felt a pang of guilt that I'd used my guileless friend in this manner. I placed my hand over my uterus and whispered the silent prayer that I always had said after each unsuccessful attempt with Kuno, then with the artifice insemination and then in vitro. I swear I felt myself quicken, it was the tiniest flutter, but somehow I knew that life had just been introduced into my until-now barren womb. I was pregnant! I don't know how I knew, I just did. I smiled; all my planning had been successful. Discovering the factory, which I think we shall actually acquire. Taking fertility pills, timing my ovulation days down to the letter, convincing my husband to make love to me before I left for Hong Kong and being reunited with Mousse again. I'd known that he'd divorced Shampoo and wouldn't be able to resist restarting our old arrangement. I knew that Mousse had an average sperm count; he has two children to prove that point. I also know that he has the same blood type as Kuno. Everything's in place, Kuno wants to be a father and now he will. I just have to add a great-great-great-great-grandfather who had green eyes to our family history; the rest of my family will be gullible to believe my fake historian. Kuno paid so little attention to Mousse in the past, that I doubt he remembers what colour his eyes were behind those thick glasses of his. Mousse told me before he left the hotel room that night, that whenever you sleep with someone they take a piece of you with them wherever they go. That certainly proved to be true.

The next morning he brought me breakfast in bed and we exchanged lazy kisses. "I've got to go home today" I said, honestly sad that I was leaving. He would be so easy to love, but my heart is already taken and about to welcome a new love. Part of me wanted to stay, but I could feel my heart tugging me back to Nerima. Things would be fine now; my husband would love me again.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

"Like you could ever get rid of me" I said hugging my greatest creation, my second greatest creation now. Then we made love one final time. I didn't need to, I just wanted to.

As I left him to get into the limo I said. "Bye Mousse, thanks for everything."

He answered "my pleasure"

Nine Months Later

Mousse

I opened a letter, imagine my surprise when it turned out to be a birth announcement from Nabiki and Kuno with a couple of pictures enclosed. The first was of an exhausted looking Nabiki holding a newborn with Kuno's arms draped around them both. He looked so tenderly at his wife and son. His face was so full of love, that I knew that their earlier problems must have been resolved.

Then I picked up the other picture, it was a close up of their new son, Raidon Kuno. I marveled about how cute he was for a newborn and then noticed something. His eyes were the same colour as my own! I dropped the photo in shock. Raidon was my son! I didn't know what to do, and then I started chuckling until I was roaring with laughter. Some guys would have been hurt by what Nabiki did, but then they don't know Nabiki as well as me. She'd always taken what she needed from others, so I wasn't surprised. I knew that I owed her a lot and it was now paid in full. I had suggested in my original proposal that there be no strings attached; now there were. Our bond was now complete. I wasn't too worried; I knew she'd find some way to include me in our son's life. I laughed until my belly ached. Nabiki Tendo: beautiful, intelligent, surprisingly tender and devious to the core. 'That's my girl' I thought as I retrieved the photo off the floor and put it beside the photos of Raidon's sisters and reminded myself to buy a frame.

"Are you okay honey?" April asked. She'd been working out in the basement. Shampoo had been right about April's attraction of me. I'd only known about it myself when she had resigned her job and gave her reason as being that she was in love with me. We had our first date that night. She's lovely woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a curvy body with alabaster skin. She's calm, loving and intelligent, just the sort of girl that I should fall for and did. She was raised by a Chinese nanny, who taught her Mandarin, which started her on her love of languages. She has two degrees and speaks five languages fluently. She admitted that the only reason why she became my personal assistant, a job she was way over qualified for, was that she wound up in the wrong interview room. She accepted the job because I was so cute. She liked me, which was why she stayed. Then felt bad of her growing feelings for me after my marriage broke up, so she decided to come clean and resign. She moved in three months after we started dating. I love living with her and my daughters love her. Happily Shampoo approved of our relationship and now we are all cultivating a friendship between April and myself and her and Chang. We even have a movie night every month.

"I'm a father again" I said and showed her the photo. I'd told her about my genetic anomaly. She gasped when she recognized the Raidon's eye colour. I sat her down and told another person about Nabiki and me for the first time in my life.

"So you're not mad that she used you like this?" she asked.

"No I'm flattered, Nabiki's really picky" I said calmly.

"So are you two over with the sex part?" April asked.

I showed her the other photo of the happy, doting couple and said "neither of us need the other for that anymore, she's now happily married and I'm in a committed relationship" I assured her.

"What if Raidon needs a brother or sister?" she asked, a little jealous of the unknown Japanese girl.

"She won't even suggest that idea, she probably already knows about us. She always did like spying on people she cares about" I said, amused that anyone would get jealous over me. "No, Raidon's the last favour she will ever ask for, well take I guess. She's just not that into me"

N/A See I told you they wouldn't end up together! The secret at the end was that she pulled a fast one on Mousse. I had to get my OOC Nabiki back into character :)


End file.
